


Deception | Mlb | Adrienette

by fiyeraba



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyeraba/pseuds/fiyeraba
Summary: Lila's lies are getting out of hand, and they're pushing Marinette away from her friends and family. The only person who doesn't believe her is the boy shes in love - obsessed - with. How is she going to accept his comforting when she cant even say 'hello' to him without having a mental breakdown?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Deception | Mlb | Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be a bit strange, the first one is a groupchat AU in which they talk about Marinette, causing her to become depressed and angry.

**_Lila_ ** _ added 9 people to the chat _

**Lila:** Hey guys!! I know we’re all friends here so I decided to make a group chat for us all!

**_Kim_ ** _ and  _ **_Juleka_ ** _ left the chat _

**Adrien:** Hi guys

**Chloe:** heeeey adrien how are you xx

**Alya:** can i change the chat name?

**Lila:** Sure!

_**Alya** renamed the group to **We Who Shall Not Be Named**_

**Nino:** lmao, i like ur harry potter reference

**Adrien:** Whos that

**Lila:** Wow, Adrien, sheltered much? Lmfao!

**Adrien:** Sorry...

**Alya:** marinette isnt in here is she?

**Sabrina:** LOL I Hope Not!! I H8 Her XDD

**Adrien:** That's not nice

**Lila:** Oh, Marinette said that she didn't want to be in it :)

**Nino:** who else is in here then?

**Rose:** I am! UwU

**Mylene:** me 

**Lila:** Does anybody want to help me with my English homework? I broke my wrist this morning! :((

**Nino:** i will, Lila.

**Rose:** I can if you want too

**Alya:** come over to mine after school and ill do it for you

**Lila:** Awhh… you guys are too kind!

**Adrien:** Can I add Kagami she said she wants to be in it

**Lila:** I guess.

**_Adrien_ ** _ added  _ **_Kagami_ **

**Kagami:** Hello, Adrien’s friends. 

**Chloe:** hiii boyfriend stealing bitch xx

**Adrien:** Chloe im not her boyfriend and i was never yours

**Alya:** yes adrien

**Nino:** lmao

**Kagami:** I’m sorry if I offended you, Chloe. Adrien, I thought we were dating. 

**Lila:** Ooooh

**Adrien:** No

**_Kagami_ ** _ left _

**Alya:** and i oop

**Adrien:** Why dont u like Marinette guys

**Lila:** Adrien, it hurts me that you say that!! You know she's been threatening me and even tried to kill me!!! :(((

**Alya:** tbh adrien i thought u knew better

**Adrien** : What she didnt when

**Lila:** Today at school, did you not see????

**Adrien:** No i was with Marinette working on a design all day

**Nino:** wow dude, you shouldn't lie. 

**Adrien:** Im not 

**Lila:** Well she must’ve done it when you weren't there because EVERYONE saw me on the floor after she PUSHED me down the stairs.

**Adrien:** Wait she told me you pushed her before when she was coming back from the bathroom

**Alya:** lila are u lying?

**Chloe:** i never trusted her from the beginning shes always been a freak xxx

**Lila:** What? You guys believe him? Over me? I'm the victim here.

**Adrien:** No

**_Adrien_** _added_ ** _Marinette_**

**Marinette:** Alya? You believe Lila? 

**Nino:** duuuude.

**Alya:** why did u add her adrien you know shes toxic af lmfao

**Adrien:** Maybe because I’d believe my best friend over some bitch who lies about every little thing

**Alya:** shes not my best friend anymore, and you know that

**Marinette:** umm guys i'm right here

**Chloe:** you know adrikins is right i saw them both together in the art studio a few minutes before marinette pushed lila xxx

**Marinette:** I DID NOT PUSH LILA   
  
**Lila:** Yes you did my wrist is broke because of you! Your lucky i am such a good friend and I am not suing you or the school for the damage you caused.

**Marinette:** THE ONLY DAMAGE I CAUSED WAS EVER TRUSTING YOU AND ALYA

**Alya:** wtf have i done??

**Nino:** ayo, dont bring my girl into this. 

**Adrien:** Guys Lila lied to you Marinette hasnt done anything wrong and you know that

**Lila:** Whatever, you have no proof that Marinette didnt push me.

**Marinette:** And you have no proof that I did!

**Alya:** umm yes we do we saw lila on the floor after you pushed her

**Adrien:** But did u actually see Marinette

**Nino:** well, no.

**Lila:** But you guys believe me right? I mean, theres more proof against her than me!!

**Marinette:** quality over quantity, Lila…

**Chloe:** this is ridiculous xx

**Nino:**

**Chloe:** dont u dare xx

**Marinette:** whatever, im done with you all. If you wanna keep believing her lies then go ahead. 

**_Marinette_ ** _ left _

**Adrien:** See what you've done Lila?

  
**_Adrien_ ** _ left _


End file.
